fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wycieczka/scenariusz
Flynn-Fletcherowie wracają z rodzinnej wycieczki. Fretka postanawia zrobić sobie kilka godzin relaksu i zapomnieć o przyłapywaniu braci, którzy postanawiają zbudować restaurację na szczycie rodzinnego tira. Tymczasem doktor Dundersztyc także udaje się na wycieczkę, ale w celu przywiezienia do Okręgu Trzech Stanów wybuchowego soku. Wycieczka (Rodzina Flynn-Fletcher jedzie samochodem campingowym.) Fineasz: Tato, według tej mapy za 5 km będzie fabryka największych skarpet sportowych! Zatrzymamy się tam? Lawrence: Nie możemy się zatrzymać, bo do końca dnia musimy zwrócić tego campera do wypożyczalni. Linda: Zrobimy to przy następnej okazji, dobrze? Fretka: Dla mnie ten wypad może się już skończyć. Mam dość komórkowej deportacji, gdzie nie mogę do nikogo zadzwonić przez ciągły brak zasięgu. Do tego lodówka, która otwiera się ma każdym zakręcie w lewo i łazienka wielkości znaczka pocztowego. Jedynym pocieszeniem w tej puszkowej męczarni poza faktem, że nie stanęliśmy przy jednej z tych przydrożnych i obskurnych knajp. (Fineasz i Ferb zaczęli się na siebie patrzeć, próbując sobie przekazać jakiś pomysł.) To świadomość, że od tygodnia nie zrobiliście nic godnego przyłapania. Siedem cudownych dni. Czy wy w ogóle mnie słuchacie!? Fineasz: Tylko z początku, ale potem twój głos zaczął niknąć w oddali. Fretka: Dobra, to ja idę się przespać. Fineasz: Ferb, Fretka ma rację. Nie zatrzymaliśmy się w klasycznym, amerykańskim, przydrożnym barze samochodowym. No wiesz szafy grające, (Pepe nadmuchuje sztucznego siebie, w łóżku) pyskate kelnerki, miseczka z miętówkami na barze przy kasie. Fretka: (Leży na kanapie i ziewa) Szkoda, że go nie zbudujecie. Hihihi... (Zasypia.) Fineasz: Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, jest Pepe! (Pepe dostaje się dostaje się do komunikatora, który znajduje się w podwoziu.) Major Monogram: A Agencie P, wybacz nam. Wiemy, że jesteś na wakacjach, ale Dundersztyc jedzie wielką ciężarówką niedaleko od twojej obecnej lokalizacji. Zmień trasę waszej rodzinnej wycieczki i go dogoń. (Pepe wypada z siedzenia, a następnie przemieszcza się po podwoziu.) Dowiedz się co znów knuje i połóż temu kres. Och, zazdroszczę ci, te uroki bezkresnych szos, zapach rozgrzanego słońcem asfaltu, a gdzieniegdzie na poboczu but. (Agent dostaje się od centrum nawigacji i podłącza swój komputer do GPS, żeby zmienić trasę wycieczki.) GPS: Na następnym zjeździe w lewo. Lawrence: Hm dziwne, ale nigdy nie sprzeczam się z kobietami. Linda: Hej, co to? Lawrence: E, to jest CB. Mogę rozmawiać z kierowcami. Linda: Z kierowcami? Dawaj! Lawrence: Dobra! Halo, kanał 1 9 tu bystra małpa. Ktoś jeszcze nadaje może na tej fali? Linda: Bystra małpa? Lawrence: Wiesz, to ja. Taka moja ksywa. Linda: Skąd niby wiesz jak obsługiwać radio CB? Lawrence: Nauczyłem się tego. (Podaje Lindzie kasetę z muzyką.) Linda: Tirowe hity roku 1975. Lawrence: Tak, tak, tak tylko nie zepsuj skarbie. Dundersztyc: (przez radio) Halo! Bystra małpo. Linda: Ohoho ktoś się odezwał! Lawrence: Tak, tutaj Bystra małpa. Słyszę cię doskonale. Jaką masz ksywę mobilku? Odbiór. Dundersztyc: Ksywę? Ksywę, ksywę, o moje imię. A tak, tak, tutaj Panikarz. Lawrence: Dzień dobry pani. (Dundersztyc prowadzi ciężarówkę i rozmawia przez radio CB) Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie pani, tylko Panikarz. To jedno, jedno słowo, ten kto panikuje, jedno słowo. No to-o gdzie jesteś? (W camperze) Lawrence: Cóż, robimy właśnie dwie piątki na dyszce. Linda: Dwie piątki na dyszce? Lawrence: Na drodze numer 10. Linda: No tak, bardzo sprytne. (W ciężarówce Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Niech pomyślę. Grzeje ponad 20 na wschód od szerokiej gęsi, która na krępych miśków...wiesz co, niestety to prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem i co właściwie powiedziałem. Czy jest na to jakiś kod? (W camperze) Lawrence: (Ciężarówki jadą równolegle względem siebie. Pepe przeskakuje z jednej na drugą.) Spokojnie proszę pani, głowa do góry i szerokości. (W ciężarówce Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Szerokości, co to niby ma, ej! (Agent P za pomocą przyssawek na łapach trzyma się przedniej szyby ciężarówki Dundersztyca.) Bystra małpo, odezwę się do ciebie później! (W camperze) Lawrence: 5, 5 dla ciebie koleżko i 5 1. (Rozłącza się.) Linda: Nie będę ukrywać, że sporo zyskałeś w moich oczach. Lawrence: Wohoo! Linda: No i znowu straciłeś. (W ciężarówce Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Niczego nie zaczynaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku, bo prowadzę i mogłoby się coś stać! Przestań się wygłupiać i siadaj! Przede wszystkim powinieneś zapiąć pasy! (Uruchamia pas przywiązujący Pepe do fotela.) Hahahaha! Tak, pewnie się zastanawiasz po co mi ta ogromna ciężarówka. Jak dobrze wiesz, wszystkie moje inatory mają system autodestrukcji. Wykorzystuję do tego pewną substancję, którą wielcy naukowcy nazywają Bumsok! Znalazłem na prowincji całą cysternę po bardzo okazyjnej cenie, ale musiałem przewieść ją sam, bo cóż substancja jest trochę leciwa i nie stabilna. (Włączył się alarm.) Nie zwracaj na to uwagi, to tylko standardowy, wczesny system ostrzegania przed eksplozją. Przyciszę, żeby nie przeszkadzał nam w rozmowie. Mam w zanadrzu kilka drogowych anegdotek. (W camperze) Fineasz: Gotowy? (Ferb pokazuje kciuka. Chłopcy zapinają pasy i Ferb uruchamia mechanizm wysuwający ich w fotelach na dach samochodu.) Fretka: (Fretka nadal śpi. Zaczyna lunatykować.) Mama, Fineasz i Ferb robią, zobacz. (Linada i Lawrence nadal słuchają kasety.'') '''Męski głos z kasety: Mały chłopiec, który był sierotą spojrzał na mnie ze łzami w oczach i powiedział "Panie kierowco ciężarówki, ocalił pan Święta.". Lawrence: Och, to jest dobre. Fretka: (Lunatykując podchodzi do nich.) Mamo przyłap chłopców. Linda: O Lawrence spójrz, Fretka znów lunatyko-przyłapia. Lawrence: O, jakież to urocze. Linda: Skarbie, lepiej idź się położyć. No już. Fretka: (Wraca na kanapę.) Mamo przyłap chłopców. Lawrence: O teraz trzeci numer. To ten o kierowcach, którzy złapali skorumpowanych policjantów przy pomocy ciężarówek i dowcipnego słownictwa. (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na dachu kampera. Do samochodu podjeżdża dostawca.) Dostawca: Mam dostawę! Ej nie jesteście trochę za młodzi na pobranie grilla, 140 kg kawy, 50 kg boczku, 4 t płatków pszennych, ryżu i pumpernikla? Fineasz: Pomyśl chwilę, wiek tu raczej nie ma znaczenia, prawda? Dostawca: A faktycznie masz rację. (W ciężarówce Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A ja mu na to wtedy "To nie żaden pingwin, tylko poduszka.". Więc ją we mnie rzucił. Okazało się, że to jednak był pingwin i dziobem wbił mi się w usta. A ja wtedy na to "Fuj! Jego dziób to także nos!". Eh mówię prawdę, ah! (Pepe wcześniej uwolnił się z pułapki, wyjmując monetę z siedzenia i rzucając nią w lusterko boczne. W ten sposób lusterko się obróciło i odbiło promienie słoneczne na pas, wypalając go. Agent uderzył Dundersztyca i przejął kierownicę.) To dziobaty jeździec, twarde ma zasady. Mielonką się żywi, potem pije... Dundersztyc: (Wykopał Agenta P sprzed kierownicy.) Panie Dziobaku, nie mogę jednocześnie prowadzić i z tobą walczyć. (Podtrzymuje dziobaka, żeby mu nie przeszkadzał.) Dobrze, że zamontowałem Autostopo-Inator. (Inator wbija się w kamper rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.) Hahaha! Voila! I jesteśmy złączeni. Ci obok kierują, a ja wcale nie muszę. A zatem co mu... (Zauważa brak dziobaka.) Zaraz! Ej, gdzie się podziałeś? (Pepe przechodzi przez dach cysterny i uderza i wpada do niej przez drugie okno, wykopując Dundersztyca sprzed kierownicy. Bije go pięścią w ramię, a następnie łapie go za kołnierz i ciąga go tak, że Dundersztyc ociera się twarzą o przednią szybę.) (W camperze) Lawrence: O ciężarówką obok kieruje aptekarz, który przyciska swoją twarz do przedniej szyby. I to właśnie kocham w was Amerykanach! Jesteście jak, jak duże dzieci. Linda: Tak, jak najbardziej. (W cysternie Dundersztyca Pepe wypycha naukowca przez przednią szybę. Na szczęście Dundersztycowi udaje się uchwycić przodu samochodu.) Dundersztyc: Ej, no kto by pomyślał, zauważyłeś, że na masce silnika jest malutki piesek. (W camperze Fretka w końcu się obudziła. Zauważyła brak Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: Hm? (Idzie do rodziców.) Linda: O tam! Czerwony dach! Bingo! Fretka: Widzieliście gdzieś Fineasza i Ferba? Linda: A skarbie, lunatyko-przyłapujesz. Pójdź się lepiej położyć. Fretka: No ale chłopcy... Linda: Idź już, to tylko sen. Fretka: (Odeszła od nich i szuka chłopców po camperze.) Fineasz! Ferb! Halo! (Słychać muzykę.) Hej czy to...muzyka? (Przystawia drabinę do szyberdachu i wychodzi na dach. Ku zdziwieniu zauważa ruchome schody.) Co?! (Wjeżdża po nich do baru Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Witaj w naszym nadrożnym barze. To jak namiastka domu w trakcie podróży. Fretka: Fineasz, ostatnie spokojne godziny wakacji, a wy robicie to! Mężczyzna: Można jeszcze kawy? Fretka: To jest wręcz niewiarygodne. (Dolewa mu kawy.) Gdy mama to zobaczy, nerwy ją poniosą jak rączy jeleń. Mężczyzna: Czy mogę poprosić śniadanie dnia? Fretka: Normalnie nie można was spuścić z oczu nawet na króciutką chwilę! Płatki czy owoce? Mężczyzna: Płatki. Fretka: Będą owoce. Mężczyzna: Och. Fretka: Macie dziś przechlapane! Mężczyzna 2: Można sok pomarańczowy?! Fretka: Tak, jedną chwileczkę! Wystarczy, że niszczycie nasz ogródek, ale to już gruba przesada. (Podchodzi do Mężczyzny 2. i nalewa mu soku.) Mężczyzna 3: Czy jajka południowe są z bekonem? Fretka: Ferb, południówki są z bekonem?! (Ferb pokazuje kciuka.) Są z bekonem. Mężczyzna 3: A czy on jest smaczny? Fretka: To bekon. Mężczyzna 3: Dobra, to ja, eee...poproszę... Fretka: Szybciej, bo zapuszczę tu korzenie. (piosenka Zastąpimy ci dom) To nasz nadrożny bar, zatrzymaj się przerwę zrób w podróży przez kraj. Kawy mamy tu w bród, oraz zimny lód, czy to zima, lato, styczeń czy maj. A od ilości sosów z radości będziesz piał. Łazienki z tyłu są gdybyś ręce umyć chciał. I pancernik z tobą pisze dziennik, czy upał, deszcz, czy ziąb. Wstąp do nas, my na chwile zastąpimy Ci dom. Widoków czar i gulaszu pełny gar, a kiedy skończysz zamień słowa dwa. Fineasz: Może ciasta? Klient: Bardzo chętnie. Grająca szafa gra, piosenki z dawnych lat, nie znamy celu podróży, niech więc jak najdłużej trwa. Drobiowy stek jest i desery są też, strudzonego kierowcy to schron. Czy zdrowo zjeść chcesz, czy zgagę chcesz mieć, my na chwilę zastąpimy Ci dom. Wygodnie sobie siądź, zamówienie złóż, sprawimy, że zawsze powracać będziesz tu. Więc jeśli jesteś głodny wrażeń, albo wrzucić tylko chcesz coś na ząb, Wstąp do nas, a my na chwilę zastąpimy Ci dom. Wstąp do nas, a my na chwilę zastąpimy Ci dom. Wstąp do nas, a my na chwilę zastąpimy Ci dom. Fretka: (Zapisuje zamówienie, a następnie zorientowała się co robi.) Och, co ja wyprawiam!? (Dundersztyc i Pepe walczą na dachu cysterny.) Dundersztyc: Właśnie Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie masz już dokąd uciec. Oficjalnie nadużyłeś mojej gościnności. (Dundersztyc podnosi pokrywę, a Agent P, gdy naukowiec ma podniesione ręce przebiega pomiędzy jego nogami.) Ej! Ej, ej to ie fair! (Rzuca w niego pokrywą, ale agent się schyla. Pokrywa odbija się od pobliskiego znaku drogowego i uderza Dundersztyca w twarz. Następnie spada z dachu i wpada pod koło kemperu. Poprzez wstrząs wywołany pokrywą, komputer Pepe odłączył się od GPSu w kamperze.) (W camperze) GPS: Za 30 m w lewo. Lawrence: Cóż, dobrze. (Skręcają w pole kukurydzy.) Ten skrót jest jakoś dziwnie, wyjątkowo kukurydziany. (Pepe zauważył, że kamper z cysterną jadą w stronę wąwozu. Zeskakuje na Autostopo-Inator, uruchamia piłę mechaniczną zamontowaną w kapeluszu i przecina Inator.) Dundersztyc: No to ja spadam! (Zeskakuje z dachu i zaczyna się turlać po ziemi.) Aaaah, pięknie! (Pepe z powrotem podłącza swój komputer do systemu GPS.) (W camperze) GPS: skręć w prawo, by uniknąć wpadnięcia do kaktusowego wąwozu. Lawrence: Bardzo chętnie! Już się robi. (Skręca i wraca z powrotem na drogę.) (Dundersztyc wychodzi z pola kukurydzy i zauważa jak jego cysterna wpada do wąwozu.) Dundersztyc: O nie! Mój Bumsok! Zaraz spadnie do wąwozu! (Cysterna wpada do wąwozu, a Dundersztyc podbiega do krawędzi.) O, no i kto by pomyślał. Mój Bumsok nie jest wcale tak niestabilny jak by się....! (Bumsok wybucha.) (Powoduje to wstrząs w barze i Fretka wypada z baru do camperu. Krzyczy.) Mężczyzna: No a co z moi ciastem? (Fretka z powrotem wraca do baru dzięki mechanizmowi w fotelu, na który spadła.) Fineasz: (do mężczyzn) Kierowcy ciężarówek naprawdę ocalili Święta? Super! Fretka: (Łapie chłopców.) Pójdziecie ze mną chłopcy! (W fotelu wraca z chłopcami do kampera.) Mężczyzna: A ja nadal nie dostełem ciasta. Linda: Ach, pójdę zobaczyć co u dzieci. (Wstaje z fotela, przeciąga się i idzie do tyłu. Zauważa Fretkę siedzącą fotelu razem z chłopcami.) Och, uroczy widok. Fretka: Zaraz! Mamo nie! (Zaprowadza Lindę do drabiny.) Chłopcy, oni zbudowali bar, na dachu! Poważnie! Całą restaurację! Chodź zobacz! Linda: Skarbie... Fretka: Mamo, już idź tam. Linda: Dobra, no to chodźmy. (Wchodzi po drabinie.) Fretka: Hihihihihihi... (Na wiadukcie farmer i jego żona rozmawiają ze sobą.) Żona farmera: Nie bądź takim egoistą, ja też mam swoje marzenia. Zawsze chciałam prowadzić mały, przydrożny bar dla kierowców. (Camper przejeżdża pod wiaduktem ale bar zostaje na nim.) Farmer: Bardzo proszę. Żona farmera: Jak to zrobiłeś! Linda: (Wychyla się przez szyberdach, ale baru już nie ma.) Nie rozumiem. To co miałam tu zobaczyć. Fretka: (Wychyla się przez szyberdach.) Co?! Nie! Lawrence: (Wychyla się przez szyberdach.) To na co się tak patrzycie? (Dziewczyny patrzą się na niego.) O no, kierownica! (Wraca do kampera.) (Dundersztyc stoi przy wąwozie.) Dundersztyc: Tak, muszę kupić nowe spodnie. Eh, ale gorzej to jeż dziś pewnie być nie może. (Słychać świst spadania.) A może jednak. Aaaa! (Spada na niego sterta palących się kaktusów.) Dlaczego zawsze ja!? (Napisy końcowe) (piosenka Zastąpimy ci dom) Wygodnie sobie siądź, zamówienie złóż, sprawimy, że zawsze powracać będziesz tu. Więc jeśli jesteś głodny wrażeń, albo wrzucić tylko chcesz coś na ząb, Wstąp do nas, a my na chwilę zastąpimy Ci dom. Wstąp do nas, a my na chwilę zastąpimy Ci dom. Wstąp do nas, a my na chwilę zastąpimy Ci dom. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3